The Sematary
by justanoutlaw
Summary: When Robin & Regina move to a small town in Maine, she finds a strange ritual takes place in the woods when a pet passes away. Little does she realize she'll be doing the same when she loses someone close to her.


He had done itHe had done it for her, like he did everything else. Robin had loved the city. Boston hadn't been his hometown, but it reminded him of London. The kids would learn about taking the train, sidewalk etiquette and never be far from their neighbors. It was important to him. But when Regina got the job offer in the small farm town of Storybrooke, Maine, he said yes. She hadn't expected him to. Regina was ready for a fight. She had a list of arguments ready: there was a great private school, cheaper housing (not to mention they could live in an actual house) and it was a short two-hour train ride away from Boston so they could visit family and friends at least once a month.

She didn't have to go into any of the arguments. Robin just smiled, took hold of her hands and agreed. Because that's what he always did: make sacrifices for her.

They moved in the early fall. As their beige Honda headed out of the city and towards the country side, they could see the reds and yellows falling from the trees. Henry and Roland pressed their noses to the glass, giggling as their father went over the bumps in the road. Bryony sat in between them. They got lucky and the 1-year-old slept for most of the trip, her head bobbing up and down all the way.

Regina's hand rested atop of Robin's, glancing smiles at him every so often as they crossed the town line. It was a change for both of them. She had been raised in Boston; he had moved there after the death of his parents. This would be their first time in the country. It would be his first time not working. They had agreed it'd be best for him to be a stay-at-home dad for a bit now that they could afford it.

"Are you sure this is okay?" She whispered.

"It's a dream job for you," he replied. He flashed her a smile that showed off those dimples that Roland had inherited. "Your own practice. You can do whatever you want with it, out of the grips of your mother and Whale."

Regina let out a content sigh. She had gone into medicine partially to please her mother, but she had really wanted to do it for herself too. She had spent so long working for Cora's clinic and dealing with her critical eye. Then there was Victor Whale, the misogynistic partner. Regina loved the patients. She just hated work. Now, she hoped that would all change.

15 minutes later, they pulled up in front of an old three-story farmhouse. There was a fresh coat of white paint and crooked black windows. A deep ruby barn sat behind the house, clearly having seen better days. The entire property was surrounded by trees that were turning, the leaves sprinkling to the ground.

Henry and Roland scrambled from their seats, running towards the house. Regina got out, removing Bryony from her seat. Robin stood beside his girls, putting an arm around them. She leaned into him, smiling a bit.

"We can be happy here," she said. "Don't you think?"

"I know we can."

Unpacking was probably Regina's unfavorite task. It was hard enough in a 2-bedroom apartment, but even worse in a big house. Robin was dealing with the upstairs, while she handled the living room and kitchen. Bryony and Roland sat in front of the T.V, their eyes glued. Henry had decided to play outside for a bit to get a break from the "babies". He was only 3 years older than Roland, but at 8 that must have seemed like eons.

Regina wiped her flannel clad arm against her forehead before taking a swig from her water bottle. She glanced out the window in time to watch her oldest child head straight into the woods-something she had told him strictly not to do. Regina hopped to her feet instantly.

"Roland, keep an eye on your sister. Go get Daddy upstairs if you need anything."

She waited for a grunt of acknowledgement which is all she could expect from him when it came to SpongeBob. Regina headed out into the yard, walking towards the woods. She had yet to go in there since moving in and hadn't necessarily planned to.

"Henry!" She called out. "Henry Daniel! I told you not to go in here!"

Regina walked further through the trees, her heartbeat picking up a bit. She hopped over logs and mud puddles, shivering a bit in her light flannel. As she turned a corner, she heard some chanting and paused.

A group of children walked past her. They were dressed in what she had only seen in books from her Native American Anthropology course in college, in all deerskin. Some wore headdresses with feathers. All of them, however, donned wooden masks shaped like wolves. They were holding something up with colorful sticks. Regina took a closer look and realized it was a dog. A dead dog.

Regina's eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could past the ritual, calling Henry's name all the way. She was going so fast, she didn't realize that she was about to trip over a log until she fell into a pair of arms. Looking up, she found a kind but rough face. The woman had white hair which was pulled back into a white bun. She wore a green camo jacket and khaki pants. Her brown boots were caked with mud, clearly from the woods. Regina stumbled back a bit, causing the older woman to laugh.

"Sorry for scaring you, just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

Regina put her hand over her chest, trying to catch her breath. "I'm just looking for my son. Have you seen him?" She gestured halfway up her torso. "Ye high. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, red and grey scarf..."

A familiar voice called out. "Mommy!"

Regina spun around and found Henry standing in the midst of a makeshift graveyard. The stones were misshapen and crooked, all handcarved. A handmade wooden sign in the front of it read "Pet Sematary". Regina rushed over, pulling her son close.

"Henry! What did I tell you about going into the woods!" She chastised. "It's dangerous here."

"I saw other kids and I wanted to play with them."

Regina's mind flashed to the procession she had witnessed and she felt a chill run down her spine. "That doesn't give you a right to come in here."

"But Mom…"

The older woman stepped forward. "Your mother is right. These woods are not a playground. Those children aren't here to play,"

"What are they doing?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "They're burying a pet."

Henry looked around the cemetery. "Here?"

"No." She bit her lip and looked off into the distance. "Not here."

Regina held Henry closer. "We just moved into the farmhouse. Is this part of our property."

"We share it," the old woman explained. "It falls smack dab in the middle of our property lines. I'm Eugena Lucas. I live a bit down that way..." She gestured south. "With my granddaughter, Ruby."

"I'm Henry," the little boy, piped up. "That's my mom, Regina."

Eugena smiled. "Well," she said. "It's very nice to meet you both. I'd be happy to tell you all about Storybrooke sometime, just not in the woods."

Regina nodded, feeling her heart calming a bit. "Sure...that sounds very nice. How about you come to our place for dinner?"

The next few weeks were spent adjusting to their new home. Roland and Henry started off at Storybrooke Academy. Regina officially reopened the doctor's office that had been closed for far too long after the old one had passed. Eugena stopped by for dinner at least once a week, sometimes she'd bring her granddaughter, but mostly she came alone. She explained that she had raised Ruby all by herself. Her daughter, Anita, had passed on, but she didn't offer more information than that and Regina didn't want to pry.

One evening while Robin gave the kids a bath, Regina and Eugena sat on the back deck drinking warm cider in the big adirondack chairs. The former's eyes glanced towards the woods. She hadn't been in there since that afternoon and yet, she couldn't take her mind off of it. She had dreams about the children and that dog. The German Shepherd-blood matted his fur-would show up at the house and bark for hours on end until she'd force herself to wake up.

"That procession," Regina said. "The one I saw the day we met. Why do they do that? You said they're not burying them in the cemetery you were in."

Eugena was quiet for a minute, taking a slurp from her mug. "You know the cliff, the one overlooking the cemetery?" Regina nodded. "There's another graveyard up there. Legend has it that a spirit called Wendigo inhabits it. If you bury your pet there, then they'll come back to you."

Regina tilted her head. "Seriously?"

Eugena nodded. "Yes. It's tradition. The Natives have done it in these parts for years now and it's passed onto the other locals."

Regina fiddled with her wedding band. "Have you ever done it?"

Another silence. "Of course not."

"Eugena."

The screen door slid open and Roland came running out in his fox pajamas, jumping into Eugea's lap.

"Can you read me a story, Mrs. Lucas?"

"Roland," Regina chastised. "I'm sure Mrs. Lucas wants to get back to her home."

Eugena shook her head and smiled. "I'd love to read to you, sweetheart." She gathered Roland into her arms and headed back into the house, leaving Regina with more questions than answers.

Mischief Night had been busy for Regina during her residency in the ER and nothing had changed in a small town. She spent the night stitching up drunk frat boys and finding trails of toilet paper following in the teenage girls. By the time she could head home, she was exhausted. She still hadn't recovered by Halloween when it was time for the boys to go out trick-or-treating.

"Can you just take them?" she asked Robin.

He gave her a look. "Seriously?"

"I worked a double shift last night."

"And I had to deal with Bryony's ear infection, help Henry with his Science project and make two dozen cupcakes for Roland's class party."

"Robin…"

"No, it's fine. It's fine." He headed for the closet, fumbling through the hangers to find his heavy jacket.

"Robin." Regina forced herself out of bed. "If you want me to go, I'll go."

"I said it's fine, Regina."

"But clearly it's not, so just talk to me."

Robin sighed, turning to face her. "This just isn't what I expected when we moved here, you know? Me basically doing everything alone with the kids. You're too exhausted to be a part of this family."

"Robin, you knew that I was going to be doing this practice basically on my own. It's going to be hectic and crazy…"

"But you have a family. We're here and we're waiting for you." He ran his hand through his hair. "I am so damn proud of you, you have no idea. Sometimes...I just miss the way it used to be."

Regina frowned as he walked out the door. The truth was, she missed it too. She had just been so obsessed with making everything perfect at the clinic, she had let things slip at home. Regina had taken for granted the fact that he would do anything to make him happy. What had she done to make him happy in awhile? Not anything special.

That night, she passed out the candy and put Bryony to bed on her own. She lit a few candles and dressed in the only lingerie that still fit her post-baby. 45-minutes after the last flame was lit, she could hear the door open. Robin told the boys to leave the candy on the counter and change out of their costumes before bed. Regina reached over and pressed play on her iPod, allowing the sounds of Frank Sinatra to play. Another 20 minutes later and he was up in the room, doing a double take from the doorway.

Regina got up, pouring out the scotch she had retrieved from the kitchen. She walked over and handed him a glass.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"It's our Halloween."

"Regina…"

"I know it's not going to fix everything...but I want to start."

Robin bit down on his lip, looking from the candles, to the scotch, to her. "I shouldn't have exploded at you like that earlier."

"You didn't explode and I deserved what you said. I work hard, but our family deserves just as much of my efforts." She kissed him gently. "I'm gonna make it work. I promise. You gave up so much for us to move here. You always make sacrifices for me...I want to do that for you."

Robin knocked back his scotch, placing the glass onto the bookcase. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I don't need you to give up anything. I just need my wife more."

She did her best to attempt to wink, knowing she would fail. It made him laugh, which ultimately made her smile. "Well, your wish is my command."

The next few few weeks were spent with Regina learning to juggle life and work better. She managed her hours more, hired some more help and yet, still had time for her family. It wasn't a perfect situation by any means, but they were finding their way. Her family had adjusted their expectations a bit as well. They didn't want her to be superwoman and overexert herself. No, all they wanted was their Regina a bit more.

Roland's birthday came near Thanksgiving. Despite the chill, he insisted on having an outdoor birthday party. Everyone was invited, from the kids in his kindergarten class, to their family from Boston and even the Lucases. They all gathered in the front yard, the kids chasing each other about. Regina leaned into Robin, feeling his heartbeat through his winter jacket. Eugena was holding Bryony with the same look about her she always had when she did. Regina wondered if she thought about Anita when she saw the little girl. Eugena hadn't spoke of her daughter since that night on the porch and Regina didn't want to pry into her personal life. Ruby didn't speak of her mother either, but she had been an infant herself when she passed.

Regina got pulled away from her husband to get the cake ready. As she stuck the candles into the buttercream frosting, she heard a horn blaring from the long dirt road that stretched out in front of their home. Regina looked up to see a single blue ball sitting in the center of the road, a present Roland had received from his aunt Mary Margaret. Roland was sprawled off to the side of it on the grass , looking paralyzed with fear. Regina ran to him, gathering him in her arms.

"Roland, sweetheart, are you alright?" She pressed a kiss to her head. "We don't chase after balls in the street, you know that."

Roland didn't say anything. Regina looked down at him, his brown eyes as wide as the ball in the middle of the road. His index finger was pointed outwards and Regina followed the direction it was pointed to. There was a pick-up truck, now on it's side. The front bumper was dented and the window shattered. Blood stained the road, looking almost copper. Regina continued looking down as if it were a maze. There was a ditch off to the side and Regina spotted bits of green fluff. Her father had come beside her and she put Roland into her arms, dashing across the road.

Regina knelt in front of the ditch, moving over the body that lay inside of it. As soon as she saw the face, she let out a blood curdling scream. Robin's face had glass inside of if it and he was bleeding heavily. He wasn't moving. Regina clung his body closer to her own, the tears falling down her face and the screams continuing to ring out.

Her father took the kids back to Boston for her, so she could get the house ready. Regina wouldn't stick around for the sale of it, but the realtor promised it would go fairly quickly. Dr. Shepherd would take over the practice in her absence. The town would move on without her.

If only she could feel like she could move on.

Her heart had a hole inside of it. No, she didn't even feel like she had a heart. It had been ripped out the day Robin died.

Some witnesses had tried their best to explain what had happened. Roland and his friends had been playing with the ball when it roamed into the street. He went after it, not noticing the truck barreling down the road. Robin had gone after him. He had managed to push their son out of the way, but it had been too late for him.

No matter what they said, Regina knew it was her fault. She had moved them there, to that stupid, quiet town. If they had stayed in Boston, in their 2-bedroom apartment overlooking the water, Roland would have had his party at the science museum. No one would have been put in danger. They wouldn't have even opened their presents at the party, rather than at home. If they had stayed in Boston, Roland wouldn't have told Regina that he never wanted a birthday again. Her kids would still have a father.

Regina wouldn't be a widow.

She had to be selfish. She had to ask him to do it for her. Why hadn't he put up a fight? Why had he done everything for her? God, why had he been the perfect man?

Regina sat on the back porch, a mug of spiked cider in her hands. She stared out into the distance, thinking of their wedding day. Despite Cora's wishes for a lavish ceremony, it had been small. Just family and a few friends. Regina wore a white dress that cut off at the knees and Robin hadn't even put on his suit jacket. They were married by Regina's med school friend, Archie Hopper, who had been ordained but ordinarily was a psychiatrist. It was simple. She had feathers in her bouquet and her earrings. Maybe it wasn't what her mother had wanted, but it was what Regina had wanted.

Robin's funeral had been bigger than their wedding. Everyone was far more dressed up too, though everyone wore black. Regina didn't utter a single word as she watched the casket be lowered into the ground. She just held Bryony in her arms, Roland's hand in her free one. Henry was stoically beside her, his childhood ruined by this terrible day.

It had killed Regina to let her father take the kids, but she knew it was necessary to get everything done. Besides, they'd be in good hands. Cora had left Henry Sr. for a rich businessman when Regina was in college, so there was no way the kids would have to deal with her. They would be around Henry and his new wife, other family and friends. Regina wasn't sure if she was strong enough to hold it together for them at the moment.

Robin probably would have been. He probably wouldn't have had to move back at all. Hell, he wouldn't have left Boston in the first place.

"You shouldn't be alone right now."

Regina looked up to find Eugena standing there, lantern hand. "Kids need stability right now," she muttered. "And that's not me."

Eugena settled into the chair beside her. "When I lost my husband...well...that was hard."

Regina stared into her blue eyes. "You lost a husband and a child. How...how did you move on? Because right now, not a lot is keeping me from wanting to walk into a river."

"Well, after Alfred, I had Anita. Then after her... I had Ruby. And luckily for you, Regina, you still have your brood. They need their mother."

Regina swallowed hard, the alcohol tainted cider burning her throat. "Robin was always the better parent. Even back in Boston when he was teaching, he was home more."

"That doesn't change a thing. They need you."

"They need both of us." Regina bit her lip. She knew she was pushing, but now Eugena was not the only one who had lost someone. "You said once that you never buried someone in that special cemetary, the one that the spirit guarded."

"Regina…"

"I didn't believe you. I never said anything more, but I know it's not true." Eugena ducked her head. "Is it?"

Eugena's head stayed on the glowing bulb inside the green wired lantern. For awhile, the only sounds that could be heard were those of the rustling wind and the few birds that didn't go South for the winter. Regina's eyes stayed burned on her friend. She held the key to this lock, and to Regina, it wasn't fair that she was keeping it a secret.

"I didn't live in the woods when Alfred died," Eugena said, softly. Her eyes didn't move from the lantern. "We owned a bed and breakfast in town, along with a diner. After he passed, however, times were tough. I sold both along with the house and moved to the cottage here with Anita. She got pregnant very young, the father of the baby took off. He was scum anyway. I was disappointed and made that abundantly clear. I just didn't understand why she wanted to keep it. She was a child herself."

Regina could hear the guilt in Eugena's voice and placed a hand over her own.

"Henry is only 8, but I can imagine feeling similar if he got a girl pregnant."

Eugena shook her head. "You'd be kinder than me, Regina. You're a much better mother."

"Eugena…"

"It's true. I made a lot of mistakes. I was so angry with her. I said things...things I wish I could take back." Her voice shook and in the light of the lantern, Regina could see a tear fall down her face. "Eventually, Anita went into labor. She had a lot of complications and ended up hemorrhaging. Ruby was fine, perfectly healthy. Anita...however…" She trailed off, the tears still falling.

"She died," Regina whispered.

"I was a wreck. I didn't know what to do. Anita had insisted on a homebirth and there I was. I had her lifeless body on the bed, Ruby crying in my arms. I couldn't lose my child." Eugena wiped her tears. "I had heard of the legend of Wendigo. Before I knew it, I left Ruby with the people who lived here at the time and was dragging Anita's body up the hill. I buried her there."

Regina had tears falling down her own face from Eugena's story. "Did it work?"

"It did. Yes. Anita returned at the cottage that evening."

Regina smiled for a moment in spite of her tears, but then it faltered. She had never once seen Anita. Both she and Eugena both said she was dead. "But…"

"But she wasn't the same. There was a darkness about her. She didn't smile, she never ate. One day, the kitchen nearly burned down. There were reports of murders throughout the town and though I was suspicious, I tried not to blame her. Then one day, I caught her trying to hurt Ruby. That's when I knew." Her eyes clamped shut. "I had to put a stop to her."

Regina's stomach dropped. "So you…"

"Managed to get one over on her. Gave her a proper burial in the family plot. Told Ruby that her mother died in a car accident and left it at that."

Regina looked towards the woods. She knew Eugena's story was a cautionary tale, but she also knew she could get her husband back.

"You can't Regina," Eugena told her. "It's too dangerous."

"Robin would never be like that." Regina wasn't sure if she was talking to her friend or herself. "He's not capable of evil."

"It's not them, it's the spirit."

"I could have him back."

"I know you miss him, I know it's hard. But you just heard my story. Either way, there's no happy ending. Just close up the house and go to Boston."

Regina's eyes flickered back to Eugena. "My heart feels like it has been ripped out. I don't sleep. I don't eat. I have lost my soulmate, my best friend. I can't go on without him." She grabbed hold of Eugena's hands. "Please. You are the only person that can help me with this."

"Regina, it's too dangerous. He'll hurt people."

"I can make sure he doesn't! I know my Robin!"

"You know your Robin! Not this version of him!"

"I need him back!"

"Sometimes the dead is better off dead!"

"Would you have let anyone talk you back from bringing back Anita?"

Eugena sighed, pulling away from Regina. She massaged her temples. Regina stayed leaning forward, the tears falling.

"We'll need two shovels," Eugena said, after five minutes. "And we need to do this tonight."

The grass hadn't even had a chance to grow back where Robin had been buried. The dirt was sleek and wet as they dug it up. Regina was surprised at how fast Eugena was able to work, in spite of her age. They didn't speak as they dug, getting the dirt and grime all over their pants and jackets. As they flung it forward, it managed to cover up the gravestone and mask the death date. It wouldn't matter anymore by the end of the night, anyhow.

After two hours of digging, they reached the casket. Regina used a rock to break off the clasp and the top was opened. Robin laid lifeless as he had the day of the funeral, dressed in the suit John had picked out for him to help Regina out. He looked handsome, from the neck down. Meanwhile, the scars from the accident were healing on his face. Regina pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Not to worry sweetheart," she whispered. "You're coming home to me."

The two women dragged his body out of the ground and back to Eugena's pick up truck. Regina sat in the back, her arms clutching her husband's corpse, clearly not about to let go anytime soon. She knew she would have to reburry him again but for the moment, he could be hers. His head laid on her lap, her fingers carding through his cold, blonde hair.

Eugena stopped just short of the Pet Sematary and the two dragged his body through it, then up the hill. They stopped every so often to catch their breath or take a swig of water. Regina made sure Robin wasn't injured any further.

Eventually, Eugena called out to stop. The dimming glow of her lantern showed pebbles on the ground making out crosses. They dropped the body and Regina began to dig. Eugena had explained that it had to be her to do it, or it wouldn't work. Once it was shallow enough, she gently pushed her husband's body in and kissed the top of his forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart," she whispered.

The dirt went back on top of him and Regina turned to Eugena, who looked a mix of exhausted and concerned. Hand in hand, they walked back down the cliff, separating to go back to their homes. Regina thanked the older woman but she didn't respond.

Once home, Regina took a hot shower and changed into flannel pajama pants and an old band t-shirt that belonged to Robin. She climbed into the chair by the window in the living room and waited. As the hours ticked by, her eyelids grew heavier. She tried to fight it, but found it difficult. Eventually, she was asleep.

Regina awoke to a crashing sound. She fumbled out of the chair and ran to the source, which seemed to be at the back of the house. As she rushed into the kitchen, she nearly tripped over a pair of Robin's old sneakers and caught herself on the counter. When she looked up, she saw him.

He was wearing the suit they had buried him in, though it was covered in mud. The scar from the accident ran down his face, a reminder of the time he saved their middle child's life. His hair wasn't blonde anymore, but brown from all the dirt and rain. He had tracked in water and mess, but Regina didn't care. Her eyes were focused on his blue ones.

"Robin," she breathed.

She ran to him, throwing her arms around his torso. His heart beat evenly and it was like a symphony to her. She waited for him to return the hug, but he just stood there.

"Regina."

His voice was cold. Empty. She had never heard it like that before. Looking up at his face, she couldn't even see the dimples that Roland had inherited from him. Slowly, Regina pulled away.

"How am I back?" He asked.

"I...I found a way." She suddenly felt nervous. "Eugena helped me."

Robin looked around the room. The sun was coming up. "Where are the kids?"

"My dad took them back to Boston after you…" Regina couldn't bring herself to say it. "You're back now, so it doesn't matter. I can get them back."

Robin walked past her, to the fridge. He stared at a photo of the five of them. Eugena had taken it not long after they moved in. The boys were standing in front, beaming proudly. Robin held Bryony in one arm, the other around his wife. Both he and Regina were smiling. He took it off and continued to look at it for a moment, before crumpling it in his hand. Regina let out a gasp.

"Robin!"

He looked back at her and his eyes were so cold, it stopped her in her tracks. "You shouldn't have done this, Regina. You shouldn't have brought me back."

Regina stood there frozen for a moment, searching for any trace of her husband. He had to be in there. He had to be somewhere. She had been so desperate in her grief to get him back, that she had done this for a reason.

"I just...I couldn't go on without you."

"So, you decided to do this to me?!" He pointed a finger in her direction.. "For once, could you just consider someone but yourself?!"

Regina shook. She thought of their marriage. All he had done for her, to be with her. They had moved here, for her. And now he was back, because she couldn't even let him go.

"Do you know what this is?" he continued, without missing a beat. "Do you know what happened when I crawled out of the ground and felt this urge in my body?" Regina slowly shook her head. "This isn't the fucking man I was."

Regina looked closer at his hands and saw blood. That would make sense due to the accident, except it was fresh. Suddenly, she found herself taking three steps back.

"Robin ...you're right," she reasoned. "This isn't you. But I know deep down, inside...there's the man I married. The man I love! The man I couldn't live without!"

"No." Robin shook his head. "That man is gone."

He lunged forward and Regina grabbed hold of a serving bowl, throwing it towards him. It was enough to stun him and allow her time to escape the house. She ran as fast as she could, fear and guilt consuming her. This wasn't her husband. This wasn't her Robin. No, this was another person entirely. Like Eugena had said, it was like something had taken over. God, why hadn't she listened to her?

Regina ran through the Pet Sematary and got to the Lucas cottage. She burst through the door, calling out Eugena and Ruby's names. As she made it round to the staircase, however, she found both Lucas women on the ground. Ruby was unconscious, bleeding from the abdomen. Eugena had the knife protruded into her neck, blood still flowing. Regina's breath hitched, her hand flying over her mouth.

If the demon had taken over Anita and Eugena had killed its host, then it would make sense why it would come back for them first. Even so, Regina had lost too much over the past few weeks and now, her best friend.

She also knew, she didn't have a lot of time. Regina went back to the kitchen and took hold of another butcher's knife, hiding it behind her back. She had to remind herself that this wasn't her husband. She had buried him a week ago.

Regina made it as far as the sematary when she found Robin waiting by the cliff. He had that smile on his face, the dimples showing. It didn't match his eyes, though. The baby blues were gone, replaced by darkness. Regina stepped forward, feeling a chill from being out in next to nothing.

"You were selfish," the demon disguised as Robin declared. "You were horrible."

"Yes, yes I was."

"You were warned."

"Also very true."

"Why?" He glared down at her. "Tell me why?"

"Because, I was in love. Our story was so damn short. And, I guess it still doesn't get a happy ending."

Regina whipped her right hand around and did it without a second thought. Robin's body collapsed to the ground, the darkness seeping from his eyes. She collapsed beside him, the tears falling down her cheeks. He had only been alive again for less than 20 minutes but it was enough for a second lifetime. Yet in it, he had been possessed and murdered people they considered family.

"Love really is weakness," Regina whispered.

for her, like he did everything else. Robin had loved the city. Boston hadn't been his hometown, but it reminded him of London. The kids would learn about taking the train, sidewalk etiquette and never be far from their neighbors. It was important to him. But when Regina got the job offer in the small farm town of Storybrooke, Maine, he said yes. She hadn't expected him to. Regina was ready for a fight. She had a list of arguments ready: there was a great private school, cheaper housing (not to mention they could live in an actual house) and it was a short two-hour train ride away from Boston so they could visit family and friends at least once a month.

She didn't have to go into any of the arguments. Robin just smiled, took hold of her hands and agreed. Because that's what he always did: make sacrifices for her.

They moved in the early fall. As their beige Honda headed out of the city and towards the country side, they could see the reds and yellows falling from the trees. Henry and Roland pressed their noses to the glass, giggling as their father went over the bumps in the road. Bryony sat in between them. They got lucky and the 1-year-old slept for most of the trip, her head bobbing up and down all the way.

Regina's hand rested atop of Robin's, glancing smiles at him every so often as they crossed the town line. It was a change for both of them. She had been raised in Boston; he had moved there after the death of his parents. This would be their first time in the country. It would be his first time not working. They had agreed it'd be best for him to be a stay-at-home dad for a bit now that they could afford it.

"Are you sure this is okay?" She whispered.

"It's a dream job for you," he replied. He flashed her a smile that showed off those dimples that Roland had inherited. "Your own practice. You can do whatever you want with it, out of the grips of your mother and Whale."

Regina let out a content sigh. She had gone into medicine partially to please her mother, but she had really wanted to do it for herself too. She had spent so long working for Cora's clinic and dealing with her critical eye. Then there was Victor Whale, the misogynistic partner. Regina loved the patients. She just hated work. Now, she hoped that would all change.

15 minutes later, they pulled up in front of an old three-story farmhouse. There was a fresh coat of white paint and crooked black windows. A deep ruby barn sat behind the house, clearly having seen better days. The entire property was surrounded by trees that were turning, the leaves sprinkling to the ground.

Henry and Roland scrambled from their seats, running towards the house. Regina got out, removing Bryony from her seat. Robin stood beside his girls, putting an arm around them. She leaned into him, smiling a bit.

"We can be happy here," she said. "Don't you think?"

"I know we can."

Unpacking was probably Regina's unfavorite task. It was hard enough in a 2-bedroom apartment, but even worse in a big house. Robin was dealing with the upstairs, while she handled the living room and kitchen. Bryony and Roland sat in front of the T.V, their eyes glued. Henry had decided to play outside for a bit to get a break from the "babies". He was only 3 years older than Roland, but at 8 that must have seemed like eons.

Regina wiped her flannel clad arm against her forehead before taking a swig from her water bottle. She glanced out the window in time to watch her oldest child head straight into the woods-something she had told him strictly not to do. Regina hopped to her feet instantly.

"Roland, keep an eye on your sister. Go get Daddy upstairs if you need anything."

She waited for a grunt of acknowledgement which is all she could expect from him when it came to SpongeBob. Regina headed out into the yard, walking towards the woods. She had yet to go in there since moving in and hadn't necessarily planned to.

"Henry!" She called out. "Henry Daniel! I told you not to go in here!"

Regina walked further through the trees, her heartbeat picking up a bit. She hopped over logs and mud puddles, shivering a bit in her light flannel. As she turned a corner, she heard some chanting and paused.

A group of children walked past her. They were dressed in what she had only seen in books from her Native American Anthropology course in college, in all deerskin. Some wore headdresses with feathers. All of them, however, donned wooden masks shaped like wolves. They were holding something up with colorful sticks. Regina took a closer look and realized it was a dog. A dead dog.

Regina's eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could past the ritual, calling Henry's name all the way. She was going so fast, she didn't realize that she was about to trip over a log until she fell into a pair of arms. Looking up, she found a kind but rough face. The woman had white hair which was pulled back into a white bun. She wore a green camo jacket and khaki pants. Her brown boots were caked with mud, clearly from the woods. Regina stumbled back a bit, causing the older woman to laugh.

"Sorry for scaring you, just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

Regina put her hand over her chest, trying to catch her breath. "I'm just looking for my son. Have you seen him?" She gestured halfway up her torso. "Ye high. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, red and grey scarf..."

A familiar voice called out. "Mommy!"

Regina spun around and found Henry standing in the midst of a makeshift graveyard. The stones were misshapen and crooked, all handcarved. A handmade wooden sign in the front of it read "Pet Sematary". Regina rushed over, pulling her son close.

"Henry! What did I tell you about going into the woods!" She chastised. "It's dangerous here."

"I saw other kids and I wanted to play with them."

Regina's mind flashed to the procession she had witnessed and she felt a chill run down her spine. "That doesn't give you a right to come in here."

"But Mom…"

The older woman stepped forward. "Your mother is right. These woods are not a playground. Those children aren't here to play,"

"What are they doing?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "They're burying a pet."

Henry looked around the cemetery. "Here?"

"No." She bit her lip and looked off into the distance. "Not here."

Regina held Henry closer. "We just moved into the farmhouse. Is this part of our property."

"We share it," the old woman explained. "It falls smack dab in the middle of our property lines. I'm Eugena Lucas. I live a bit down that way..." She gestured south. "With my granddaughter, Ruby."

"I'm Henry," the little boy, piped up. "That's my mom, Regina."

Eugena smiled. "Well," she said. "It's very nice to meet you both. I'd be happy to tell you all about Storybrooke sometime, just not in the woods."

Regina nodded, feeling her heart calming a bit. "Sure...that sounds very nice. How about you come to our place for dinner?"

The next few weeks were spent adjusting to their new home. Roland and Henry started off at Storybrooke Academy. Regina officially reopened the doctor's office that had been closed for far too long after the old one had passed. Eugena stopped by for dinner at least once a week, sometimes she'd bring her granddaughter, but mostly she came alone. She explained that she had raised Ruby all by herself. Her daughter, Anita, had passed on, but she didn't offer more information than that and Regina didn't want to pry.

One evening while Robin gave the kids a bath, Regina and Eugena sat on the back deck drinking warm cider in the big adirondack chairs. The former's eyes glanced towards the woods. She hadn't been in there since that afternoon and yet, she couldn't take her mind off of it. She had dreams about the children and that dog. The German Shepherd-blood matted his fur-would show up at the house and bark for hours on end until she'd force herself to wake up.

"That procession," Regina said. "The one I saw the day we met. Why do they do that? You said they're not burying them in the cemetery you were in."

Eugena was quiet for a minute, taking a slurp from her mug. "You know the cliff, the one overlooking the cemetery?" Regina nodded. "There's another graveyard up there. Legend has it that a spirit called Wendigo inhabits it. If you bury your pet there, then they'll come back to you."

Regina tilted her head. "Seriously?"

Eugena nodded. "Yes. It's tradition. The Natives have done it in these parts for years now and it's passed onto the other locals."

Regina fiddled with her wedding band. "Have you ever done it?"

Another silence. "Of course not."

"Eugena."

The screen door slid open and Roland came running out in his fox pajamas, jumping into Eugea's lap.

"Can you read me a story, Mrs. Lucas?"

"Roland," Regina chastised. "I'm sure Mrs. Lucas wants to get back to her home."

Eugena shook her head and smiled. "I'd love to read to you, sweetheart." She gathered Roland into her arms and headed back into the house, leaving Regina with more questions than answers.

Mischief Night had been busy for Regina during her residency in the ER and nothing had changed in a small town. She spent the night stitching up drunk frat boys and finding trails of toilet paper following in the teenage girls. By the time she could head home, she was exhausted. She still hadn't recovered by Halloween when it was time for the boys to go out trick-or-treating.

"Can you just take them?" she asked Robin.

He gave her a look. "Seriously?"

"I worked a double shift last night."

"And I had to deal with Bryony's ear infection, help Henry with his Science project and make two dozen cupcakes for Roland's class party."

"Robin…"

"No, it's fine. It's fine." He headed for the closet, fumbling through the hangers to find his heavy jacket.

"Robin." Regina forced herself out of bed. "If you want me to go, I'll go."

"I said it's fine, Regina."

"But clearly it's not, so just talk to me."

Robin sighed, turning to face her. "This just isn't what I expected when we moved here, you know? Me basically doing everything alone with the kids. You're too exhausted to be a part of this family."

"Robin, you knew that I was going to be doing this practice basically on my own. It's going to be hectic and crazy…"

"But you have a family. We're here and we're waiting for you." He ran his hand through his hair. "I am so damn proud of you, you have no idea. Sometimes...I just miss the way it used to be."

Regina frowned as he walked out the door. The truth was, she missed it too. She had just been so obsessed with making everything perfect at the clinic, she had let things slip at home. Regina had taken for granted the fact that he would do anything to make him happy. What had she done to make him happy in awhile? Not anything special.

That night, she passed out the candy and put Bryony to bed on her own. She lit a few candles and dressed in the only lingerie that still fit her post-baby. 45-minutes after the last flame was lit, she could hear the door open. Robin told the boys to leave the candy on the counter and change out of their costumes before bed. Regina reached over and pressed play on her iPod, allowing the sounds of Frank Sinatra to play. Another 20 minutes later and he was up in the room, doing a double take from the doorway.

Regina got up, pouring out the scotch she had retrieved from the kitchen. She walked over and handed him a glass.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"It's our Halloween."

"Regina…"

"I know it's not going to fix everything...but I want to start."

Robin bit down on his lip, looking from the candles, to the scotch, to her. "I shouldn't have exploded at you like that earlier."

"You didn't explode and I deserved what you said. I work hard, but our family deserves just as much of my efforts." She kissed him gently. "I'm gonna make it work. I promise. You gave up so much for us to move here. You always make sacrifices for me...I want to do that for you."

Robin knocked back his scotch, placing the glass onto the bookcase. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I don't need you to give up anything. I just need my wife more."

She did her best to attempt to wink, knowing she would fail. It made him laugh, which ultimately made her smile. "Well, your wish is my command."

The next few few weeks were spent with Regina learning to juggle life and work better. She managed her hours more, hired some more help and yet, still had time for her family. It wasn't a perfect situation by any means, but they were finding their way. Her family had adjusted their expectations a bit as well. They didn't want her to be superwoman and overexert herself. No, all they wanted was their Regina a bit more.

Roland's birthday came near Thanksgiving. Despite the chill, he insisted on having an outdoor birthday party. Everyone was invited, from the kids in his kindergarten class, to their family from Boston and even the Lucases. They all gathered in the front yard, the kids chasing each other about. Regina leaned into Robin, feeling his heartbeat through his winter jacket. Eugena was holding Bryony with the same look about her she always had when she did. Regina wondered if she thought about Anita when she saw the little girl. Eugena hadn't spoke of her daughter since that night on the porch and Regina didn't want to pry into her personal life. Ruby didn't speak of her mother either, but she had been an infant herself when she passed.

Regina got pulled away from her husband to get the cake ready. As she stuck the candles into the buttercream frosting, she heard a horn blaring from the long dirt road that stretched out in front of their home. Regina looked up to see a single blue ball sitting in the center of the road, a present Roland had received from his aunt Mary Margaret. Roland was sprawled off to the side of it on the grass , looking paralyzed with fear. Regina ran to him, gathering him in her arms.

"Roland, sweetheart, are you alright?" She pressed a kiss to her head. "We don't chase after balls in the street, you know that."

Roland didn't say anything. Regina looked down at him, his brown eyes as wide as the ball in the middle of the road. His index finger was pointed outwards and Regina followed the direction it was pointed to. There was a pick-up truck, now on it's side. The front bumper was dented and the window shattered. Blood stained the road, looking almost copper. Regina continued looking down as if it were a maze. There was a ditch off to the side and Regina spotted bits of green fluff. Her father had come beside her and she put Roland into her arms, dashing across the road.

Regina knelt in front of the ditch, moving over the body that lay inside of it. As soon as she saw the face, she let out a blood curdling scream. Robin's face had glass inside of if it and he was bleeding heavily. He wasn't moving. Regina clung his body closer to her own, the tears falling down her face and the screams continuing to ring out.

Her father took the kids back to Boston for her, so she could get the house ready. Regina wouldn't stick around for the sale of it, but the realtor promised it would go fairly quickly. Dr. Shepherd would take over the practice in her absence. The town would move on without her.

If only she could feel like she could move on.

Her heart had a hole inside of it. No, she didn't even feel like she had a heart. It had been ripped out the day Robin died.

Some witnesses had tried their best to explain what had happened. Roland and his friends had been playing with the ball when it roamed into the street. He went after it, not noticing the truck barreling down the road. Robin had gone after him. He had managed to push their son out of the way, but it had been too late for him.

No matter what they said, Regina knew it was her fault. She had moved them there, to that stupid, quiet town. If they had stayed in Boston, in their 2-bedroom apartment overlooking the water, Roland would have had his party at the science museum. No one would have been put in danger. They wouldn't have even opened their presents at the party, rather than at home. If they had stayed in Boston, Roland wouldn't have told Regina that he never wanted a birthday again. Her kids would still have a father.

Regina wouldn't be a widow.

She had to be selfish. She had to ask him to do it for her. Why hadn't he put up a fight? Why had he done everything for her? God, why had he been the perfect man?

Regina sat on the back porch, a mug of spiked cider in her hands. She stared out into the distance, thinking of their wedding day. Despite Cora's wishes for a lavish ceremony, it had been small. Just family and a few friends. Regina wore a white dress that cut off at the knees and Robin hadn't even put on his suit jacket. They were married by Regina's med school friend, Archie Hopper, who had been ordained but ordinarily was a psychiatrist. It was simple. She had feathers in her bouquet and her earrings. Maybe it wasn't what her mother had wanted, but it was what Regina had wanted.

Robin's funeral had been bigger than their wedding. Everyone was far more dressed up too, though everyone wore black. Regina didn't utter a single word as she watched the casket be lowered into the ground. She just held Bryony in her arms, Roland's hand in her free one. Henry was stoically beside her, his childhood ruined by this terrible day.

It had killed Regina to let her father take the kids, but she knew it was necessary to get everything done. Besides, they'd be in good hands. Cora had left Henry Sr. for a rich businessman when Regina was in college, so there was no way the kids would have to deal with her. They would be around Henry and his new wife, other family and friends. Regina wasn't sure if she was strong enough to hold it together for them at the moment.

Robin probably would have been. He probably wouldn't have had to move back at all. Hell, he wouldn't have left Boston in the first place.

"You shouldn't be alone right now."

Regina looked up to find Eugena standing there, lantern hand. "Kids need stability right now," she muttered. "And that's not me."

Eugena settled into the chair beside her. "When I lost my husband...well...that was hard."

Regina stared into her blue eyes. "You lost a husband and a child. How...how did you move on? Because right now, not a lot is keeping me from wanting to walk into a river."

"Well, after Alfred, I had Anita. Then after her... I had Ruby. And luckily for you, Regina, you still have your brood. They need their mother."

Regina swallowed hard, the alcohol tainted cider burning her throat. "Robin was always the better parent. Even back in Boston when he was teaching, he was home more."

"That doesn't change a thing. They need you."

"They need both of us." Regina bit her lip. She knew she was pushing, but now Eugena was not the only one who had lost someone. "You said once that you never buried someone in that special cemetary, the one that the spirit guarded."

"Regina…"

"I didn't believe you. I never said anything more, but I know it's not true." Eugena ducked her head. "Is it?"

Eugena's head stayed on the glowing bulb inside the green wired lantern. For awhile, the only sounds that could be heard were those of the rustling wind and the few birds that didn't go South for the winter. Regina's eyes stayed burned on her friend. She held the key to this lock, and to Regina, it wasn't fair that she was keeping it a secret.

"I didn't live in the woods when Alfred died," Eugena said, softly. Her eyes didn't move from the lantern. "We owned a bed and breakfast in town, along with a diner. After he passed, however, times were tough. I sold both along with the house and moved to the cottage here with Anita. She got pregnant very young, the father of the baby took off. He was scum anyway. I was disappointed and made that abundantly clear. I just didn't understand why she wanted to keep it. She was a child herself."

Regina could hear the guilt in Eugena's voice and placed a hand over her own.

"Henry is only 8, but I can imagine feeling similar if he got a girl pregnant."

Eugena shook her head. "You'd be kinder than me, Regina. You're a much better mother."

"Eugena…"

"It's true. I made a lot of mistakes. I was so angry with her. I said things...things I wish I could take back." Her voice shook and in the light of the lantern, Regina could see a tear fall down her face. "Eventually, Anita went into labor. She had a lot of complications and ended up hemorrhaging. Ruby was fine, perfectly healthy. Anita...however…" She trailed off, the tears still falling.

"She died," Regina whispered.

"I was a wreck. I didn't know what to do. Anita had insisted on a homebirth and there I was. I had her lifeless body on the bed, Ruby crying in my arms. I couldn't lose my child." Eugena wiped her tears. "I had heard of the legend of Wendigo. Before I knew it, I left Ruby with the people who lived here at the time and was dragging Anita's body up the hill. I buried her there."

Regina had tears falling down her own face from Eugena's story. "Did it work?"

"It did. Yes. Anita returned at the cottage that evening."

Regina smiled for a moment in spite of her tears, but then it faltered. She had never once seen Anita. Both she and Eugena both said she was dead. "But…"

"But she wasn't the same. There was a darkness about her. She didn't smile, she never ate. One day, the kitchen nearly burned down. There were reports of murders throughout the town and though I was suspicious, I tried not to blame her. Then one day, I caught her trying to hurt Ruby. That's when I knew." Her eyes clamped shut. "I had to put a stop to her."

Regina's stomach dropped. "So you…"

"Managed to get one over on her. Gave her a proper burial in the family plot. Told Ruby that her mother died in a car accident and left it at that."

Regina looked towards the woods. She knew Eugena's story was a cautionary tale, but she also knew she could get her husband back.

"You can't Regina," Eugena told her. "It's too dangerous."

"Robin would never be like that." Regina wasn't sure if she was talking to her friend or herself. "He's not capable of evil."

"It's not them, it's the spirit."

"I could have him back."

"I know you miss him, I know it's hard. But you just heard my story. Either way, there's no happy ending. Just close up the house and go to Boston."

Regina's eyes flickered back to Eugena. "My heart feels like it has been ripped out. I don't sleep. I don't eat. I have lost my soulmate, my best friend. I can't go on without him." She grabbed hold of Eugena's hands. "Please. You are the only person that can help me with this."

"Regina, it's too dangerous. He'll hurt people."

"I can make sure he doesn't! I know my Robin!"

"You know your Robin! Not this version of him!"

"I need him back!"

"Sometimes the dead is better off dead!"

"Would you have let anyone talk you back from bringing back Anita?"

Eugena sighed, pulling away from Regina. She massaged her temples. Regina stayed leaning forward, the tears falling.

"We'll need two shovels," Eugena said, after five minutes. "And we need to do this tonight."

The grass hadn't even had a chance to grow back where Robin had been buried. The dirt was sleek and wet as they dug it up. Regina was surprised at how fast Eugena was able to work, in spite of her age. They didn't speak as they dug, getting the dirt and grime all over their pants and jackets. As they flung it forward, it managed to cover up the gravestone and mask the death date. It wouldn't matter anymore by the end of the night, anyhow.

After two hours of digging, they reached the casket. Regina used a rock to break off the clasp and the top was opened. Robin laid lifeless as he had the day of the funeral, dressed in the suit John had picked out for him to help Regina out. He looked handsome, from the neck down. Meanwhile, the scars from the accident were healing on his face. Regina pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Not to worry sweetheart," she whispered. "You're coming home to me."

The two women dragged his body out of the ground and back to Eugena's pick up truck. Regina sat in the back, her arms clutching her husband's corpse, clearly not about to let go anytime soon. She knew she would have to reburry him again but for the moment, he could be hers. His head laid on her lap, her fingers carding through his cold, blonde hair.

Eugena stopped just short of the Pet Sematary and the two dragged his body through it, then up the hill. They stopped every so often to catch their breath or take a swig of water. Regina made sure Robin wasn't injured any further.

Eventually, Eugena called out to stop. The dimming glow of her lantern showed pebbles on the ground making out crosses. They dropped the body and Regina began to dig. Eugena had explained that it had to be her to do it, or it wouldn't work. Once it was shallow enough, she gently pushed her husband's body in and kissed the top of his forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart," she whispered.

The dirt went back on top of him and Regina turned to Eugena, who looked a mix of exhausted and concerned. Hand in hand, they walked back down the cliff, separating to go back to their homes. Regina thanked the older woman but she didn't respond.

Once home, Regina took a hot shower and changed into flannel pajama pants and an old band t-shirt that belonged to Robin. She climbed into the chair by the window in the living room and waited. As the hours ticked by, her eyelids grew heavier. She tried to fight it, but found it difficult. Eventually, she was asleep.

Regina awoke to a crashing sound. She fumbled out of the chair and ran to the source, which seemed to be at the back of the house. As she rushed into the kitchen, she nearly tripped over a pair of Robin's old sneakers and caught herself on the counter. When she looked up, she saw him.

He was wearing the suit they had buried him in, though it was covered in mud. The scar from the accident ran down his face, a reminder of the time he saved their middle child's life. His hair wasn't blonde anymore, but brown from all the dirt and rain. He had tracked in water and mess, but Regina didn't care. Her eyes were focused on his blue ones.

"Robin," she breathed.

She ran to him, throwing her arms around his torso. His heart beat evenly and it was like a symphony to her. She waited for him to return the hug, but he just stood there.

"Regina."

His voice was cold. Empty. She had never heard it like that before. Looking up at his face, she couldn't even see the dimples that Roland had inherited from him. Slowly, Regina pulled away.

"How am I back?" He asked.

"I...I found a way." She suddenly felt nervous. "Eugena helped me."

Robin looked around the room. The sun was coming up. "Where are the kids?"

"My dad took them back to Boston after you…" Regina couldn't bring herself to say it. "You're back now, so it doesn't matter. I can get them back."

Robin walked past her, to the fridge. He stared at a photo of the five of them. Eugena had taken it not long after they moved in. The boys were standing in front, beaming proudly. Robin held Bryony in one arm, the other around his wife. Both he and Regina were smiling. He took it off and continued to look at it for a moment, before crumpling it in his hand. Regina let out a gasp.

"Robin!"

He looked back at her and his eyes were so cold, it stopped her in her tracks. "You shouldn't have done this, Regina. You shouldn't have brought me back."

Regina stood there frozen for a moment, searching for any trace of her husband. He had to be in there. He had to be somewhere. She had been so desperate in her grief to get him back, that she had done this for a reason.

"I just...I couldn't go on without you."

"So, you decided to do this to me?!" He pointed a finger in her direction.. "For once, could you just consider someone but yourself?!"

Regina shook. She thought of their marriage. All he had done for her, to be with her. They had moved here, for her. And now he was back, because she couldn't even let him go.

"Do you know what this is?" he continued, without missing a beat. "Do you know what happened when I crawled out of the ground and felt this urge in my body?" Regina slowly shook her head. "This isn't the fucking man I was."

Regina looked closer at his hands and saw blood. That would make sense due to the accident, except it was fresh. Suddenly, she found herself taking three steps back.

"Robin ...you're right," she reasoned. "This isn't you. But I know deep down, inside...there's the man I married. The man I love! The man I couldn't live without!"

"No." Robin shook his head. "That man is gone."

He lunged forward and Regina grabbed hold of a serving bowl, throwing it towards him. It was enough to stun him and allow her time to escape the house. She ran as fast as she could, fear and guilt consuming her. This wasn't her husband. This wasn't her Robin. No, this was another person entirely. Like Eugena had said, it was like something had taken over. God, why hadn't she listened to her?

Regina ran through the Pet Sematary and got to the Lucas cottage. She burst through the door, calling out Eugena and Ruby's names. As she made it round to the staircase, however, she found both Lucas women on the ground. Ruby was unconscious, bleeding from the abdomen. Eugena had the knife protruded into her neck, blood still flowing. Regina's breath hitched, her hand flying over her mouth.

If the demon had taken over Anita and Eugena had killed its host, then it would make sense why it would come back for them first. Even so, Regina had lost too much over the past few weeks and now, her best friend.

She also knew, she didn't have a lot of time. Regina went back to the kitchen and took hold of another butcher's knife, hiding it behind her back. She had to remind herself that this wasn't her husband. She had buried him a week ago.

Regina made it as far as the sematary when she found Robin waiting by the cliff. He had that smile on his face, the dimples showing. It didn't match his eyes, though. The baby blues were gone, replaced by darkness. Regina stepped forward, feeling a chill from being out in next to nothing.

"You were selfish," the demon disguised as Robin declared. "You were horrible."

"Yes, yes I was."

"You were warned."

"Also very true."

"Why?" He glared down at her. "Tell me why?"

"Because, I was in love. Our story was so damn short. And, I guess it still doesn't get a happy ending."

Regina whipped her right hand around and did it without a second thought. Robin's body collapsed to the ground, the darkness seeping from his eyes. She collapsed beside him, the tears falling down her cheeks. He had only been alive again for less than 20 minutes but it was enough for a second lifetime. Yet in it, he had been possessed and murdered people they considered family.

"Love really is weakness," Regina whispered.


End file.
